Him or Me?
by Insane Chocolate Porcupine
Summary: Amelia Grey is thirteen years old. She has read 'The Night Of The Living Dummy' and its fanfictionsn. She has seen its TV shows. When she goes into a mysterious magic shop, she sees a dummy that looks just like Slappy. But it's more than just LOOKING like him. Will Amelia and her friends be able to escape this living nightmare? Rated T to be safe. Title may change.
1. Prologue

"Oh, my God. AMY!"

"What is it, Kate?"

"It's Slappy!"

"What?" I ask sharply. I look into the window where my little sister is pointing, and sure enough, a ventriloquist's dummy with red hair, blue eyes and a malicious smirk sits on display, staring ahead at the ocean.

I read 'Night Of The Living Dummy' to my seven-year-old sister Kate, A.K.A Katherine a week again. "Amy?" She had said, coming up to me in her purple nightgown and slippers.

"Yeah, Kate?"

"Can you read to me?"

"Sure," I had said, smiling. I love reading. I'm even working on writing a Hunger Games story, which is going fairly well.

Katherine ended up picking out said story, I read it to her, she loved it, then for the next week she would not go to sleep until she had cried her heart out and it was one o'clock in the morning.

"Think mama and daddy'll let us get him?" I smirk. Kate looks at me in horror.

"Don't you dare!"

I actually have my own money, and my parents pretty much let me buy what I want. I don't buy many things, usually only nail polish, or some prank supplies from the dollar store, so I have a lot of cash saved up.

I go inside the store, 'Magic & Mooseheads'. "Weird name," I mutter.

My eyes examine the dummy. I frown. He's kind of creepy... but he is only five dollars, which is really cheap, and it would be cool to be a ventriloquist. What if he's the real Slappy? I wonder. I shake my head. Now I'm being silly. I push a strand of fuschia streaked black hair behind my ears. I'm thirteen years old, and I'm really scared of a _dummy_?

I bring him up to the counter. "This is it," I tell the cashier.

"Five dollars." He grunts. When I hand him my readied money, he shoves the dummy back at me. The dummy hits my chest and, with Slappy being being wooden, that hurts a lot.

"Ow!" I cry. The cashier doesn't even look up. "Hey, buddy!" He glares at me. I return the look and walk out. Looking down at my purchases, I widen my eyes. The concept of an evil living doll is _scary_. I read a fanfiction story once called 'Slave To Passion', and I'll just say that it scares the h*** out of me to be looking at the same doll as the one that I pictured to be in the story.

I inhale sharply. Oh, god. What have I done?

* * *

**Hey hey hey!**

**Sooooooo... This story is kinda sorta based off of me with a whole bunch of stuff changed. However much I hate short chapters, these chapters won't be very long.**

**'Slave to Passion' is a real story, written by SideShowJazz1. It's a really good story. You should go read that, then read 'Being The Slave', by the same author.**

**Expect weekly updates...yada, yada, yada...**

**So enjoy, read and review!**


	2. He Moved!

By the time we get back home from the beach shops it is late, around eight thirty. I put Slappy in the closet. My blue-green eyes dart around nervously, then I run out of the room, extremely unnerved by I'm-not-sure-what.

My parents hurry to call a Chinese restaurant, one of the few places open at this time of the night.

When mom returns with the food, we eat in front of the couch and just kind of chill out. Kate chooses to watch a rerun of 'Dog With A Blog', I work on my fanfic, and my parents play Scrabble.

Time flies, and before I know it... I have writer's block. And it's time for bed. I hurriedly get my pajamas and change in the bathroom, after I check for any poltergeists behind the shower curtain, because even though I know they don't exist, I'm paranoid.

I brush my teeth after fighting with Kate over who gets to spit into the sink first. Little girl takes my sink? Spits on my toothbrush? I don't think so!

When we get to our shared room (painted purple, decorated with flowers) let it be noted that I put Slappy in the living room. I did. Cross my heart, hope to die. So when I wake up, and Slappy is smirking right at me, I completely freak out. I shriek and sit straight up. Gasping, I grab the dummy and bring him back into the living room, then storm back into the bedroom.

"KATHERINE, YOU ARE A DEAD WOMAN!" Kate's eyes flutter open. First she is surprised, then scared, then angry.

"What the heck, Amelia?! What did I do, you jerk?"

"You know what you did! You put Slappy on my bed!"

Now she was confused. "What are you talking about? I didn't touch your creepy doll!" Kate wasn't a super good liar, but that didn't mean she didn't lie.

"Tell the truth!" I shout.

"I am!"

Now mama and dad are in here, looking tired and angry. "Amelia, WHAT is the problem?" Mom snapped.

Now I'm angry, but I hate mom yelling. Or dad, for that matter. "Uh, Katherine put the dummy on my bed. It's not exactly the most pleasant thing to wake up to!" I say heatedly.

They glare at both of us. "Amelia, how old are you? Keep it down. Wait until we get up. Your _yelling_ isn't the most pleasant thing to wake up to. " Mom yells.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"Katherine, are you KIDDING me? Right when she wakes up? Ever hears of a whoopee cushion?" Dad continues. Katherine glares at us fiercely.

"I didn't do it!" She insists. Suddenly I feel guilty. Maybe it wasn't her. I know that I put Slappy in the living room. Is it possible that he walked into the-

No. That's stupid. Dummies can't walk.

Right?

But every time I glance at him, I could swear he blinks. Just like in the books.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update!**


End file.
